


Mask Theft

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Ye Zun can't seem to find his mask. Wherever could it have gone?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Mask Theft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).

  
Honk!


End file.
